


Preston Writes A Good Play

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Preston writes a good play but Max hates it.





	Preston Writes A Good Play

Preston screamed in triumph. He had finally done it, he finally made a good play! After the approval from David and Gwen, Preston was going to start recruiting actors who wanted to be in his glorious play! He wanted to share the good news with his two best friends! Nerris was not in her cardboard castle and Harrison was not on his stage; the theater fanatic wondered where the two could be hiding.   
Laughter came from the docks so Preston followed his ears. He saw both of the magic kids sitting at the end of the dock; holding hands while Nerris rested her head on Harrison’s shoulder.   
“HARRISON! NERRIS!” Preston called out.   
Harrison panicked and pushed Nerris off the dock into the water.   
“My two closest friends! David and Gwen finally saw the excellence of my writing! I invite the both of you to come watch HISTORY IN THE MAKING!”   
Preston parsed away. Now he just needed to find his lead stars! Unknowing to him that his other friend was pulled down into the water. 

Preston took out his pen and jotted out names who he wanted to to play each role.   
Neil could be the mother because he nags a lot, Nikki would be the dad because she had a strong sense of adventure! So now there was one role he needed to fill.   
Problematic child - ?

Preston tapped repeatedly tapped on the desk. Who would play this child with a bad attitude who didn't care about anyone but himself? Yes, that’s it!

“No.” Max spoke.   
“Listen Max, you are the golden key to making my play into a success!” 

“Oh really? Oh boy!” Max clapped his hands together. “I will, if you help me find something.”   
Preston was desperate enough to do what ever the 12-year-old wanted.   
“YES ANYTHING!” Preston nearly shouted with excitement.   
“Find the fucks I give.”  
Preston rolled his eyes as the midget child walked away.   
“Shame, if you helped me with this play, I could’ve gotten you extra desert. “   
Max turned his head sideways to look at me.   
“What the fuck are you taking about?”   
Preston was playing a dangerous game; he was trying to manipulate a master manipulator.   
“Because it’s a small cast, everyone who helped gets extra desert. I wonder if Space Kid would enjoy extra ice cream.” Preston made sure to exaggerate the ice cream part.”   
“Fine what’s my part.” Max gave in. 

Preston rubbed his hands together. Everything was going according to plan! Tonight would be amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> wooo 3rd story of the night. I'm going to bed.


End file.
